Attack of Elrieza
by CastleVmaster
Summary: The first chapter of a funnier version of dragon ball Z... PLEASE R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

By: Justin Patterson  
  
Episode 1  
  
"Hello Joku and Terricolo. My name is Elrieza, and these are my henchmen who quite frankly are ::long pause:: gonna kick your ass!" "Hey, Elrieza, can you say. fat chance?" Joku said. "Ha ha ha! While my stupid annoying henchmen with those annoying accents are now going to destroy you while I fight also! Muahahahaha!"  
  
ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF Dragon Sphere X, will Joku and Terricolo be able to defeat Elrieza her evil counterparts including the sinister Gogeeta? See on the next episode of Lizard ball Y! (Dragon ball Z song)  
  
Episode 2  
  
  
  
This Episode of Dragon Sphere X, Gogeeta, and Elrieza surpassed Super Monkeyayin n to level 3, Terricolo meets an enemy called Momo MooMoo, captain of the Cow force! What will happen to terricolo!? Will Joku be able to get to his final form of Kong-fu-level 12, or will the evil android Bibbity Bobity buu use her destructo. um beam thing!  
  
"I would like you to meet Gogeeta, bibbity bobity buu, and my strongest, Momo Moomoo!" ::All of the fighters appear::  
  
"I, momo moomoo will defeat you, because I am a very bad man, a delinquent, a person who does no good! And I momo moomoo, am going to crush you, destroy you, and do other very bad things because I am Momo Moomoo! Hahahahahaha!"  
  
"Shut up!" Joku said. "My name is Bibbity bobity buu, lets play all you sons o' bitches!" "My name is Gogeeta (annoying austrailian accent), and I will destroy you a- " ::explodes:: "Why did you destroy my beautiful minion, Terricolo?" "Because I hate Australian accents!" "Time for my special attack! DESTRUCTO THINGY!" "What kind of name is that?" said both our heroes. "Sorry, ran out of names." "Oh, ok, buy the way, DIE! KamehameHA!" "Screw youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu (Melts)." "Time to power up," said every person still living. What will happen on the next LIZARD BALL Y? Will momo moomoo be able to defeat Joku and terricolo? See next time.  
  
Episode 3  
  
"You have been able to defeat the others, you vanquished them put them into the dust, destroyed them, but I, Momo Moomoo will kill you, put an end to your life, make you an inanimate object, because I am Momo Moomoo!" "Yet again, can you say fat chance? Terricolo, I'll let you do this one." "O.K. Special Beam. umm. oh yeah, cannon!" "Hahaha, you think that would defeat me, momo Moomoo!" "Well, yeah on the account that you're missing half your body." "Oh, (looks down) damn." "We'll just let you rot there while we defeat Elrieza." "Damn, we wasted him!" ::Momo moomoo turns red:: "You stated an incorrect use of verbs, said an incorrect sentence, grammatically incorrect, elrieza will make you pay for inappropriate use of dialog!" "Man, shut the fuck up bitch," Terricolo said slightly annoyed. ::blows off head::  
  
What will happen to Terricolo and Joku? Can they defeat the evil Elrieza? See on the next chapter of: Lizard ball YYYYYYYYYYYyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! 


	2. ELRIEZA'S RAID: continued

Lizard Ball Y: continued ELRIEZA'S RAID By: CastleVmaster Episode 5  
  
Terricolo left to rest from all the fighting, knowing that Joku can kick all their asses. Joku ascends to the highest level of Super monkey Kong-Fu, and will try to destroy Elrieza! For more, see the next episode of Lizard Ball Y!!!  
  
"You actually think you can defeat me, don't you? Fool! I am much harder than my annoying minions! Now you have less of a chance since your foolish friend left!"  
  
"Actually, yes I think I can defeat you, and I will defeat you just as easy as your minions with annoying accents. Terricolo just left to get a boom box."  
  
"Muahahahaha! You think that you could defeat me! If you thought that Momo Moomoo was annoying, wait till you see what I have in store for you! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"I'll give you a choice. leave now, die later."  
  
What does Elrieza have in store for Joku? Will he be able to beat this flatulent fiend? See next time on Lizard Ball YYYyyy!  
  
  
  
Episode 6  
  
Joku decides to do something drastic, and uses his Kamehameha dump attack, but not even that is enough to thwart the amazing Elrieza! She tried to dodge it, and did!  
  
  
  
"Well, you thought I would actually leave after you asked me? No way! What do you expect me to do at a time like this?"  
  
"DIE," said Joku, charging up an ultra kamehameha wave to the power of 2 and fired it at her while her slow-processing mind was thinking about what he meant by 'die'.  
  
"Die, like the rest of you evil scum."  
  
::dodges::  
  
"MUAHAHA! YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME THE EVIL EL. um. oh yeah, ELRIEZA!"  
  
Then, Terricolo got his boom box, jumped down, and turned it on. 'Another one bites the dust' was on the radio, while Terricolo and Joku moon walked.  
  
What will happen on the next epic Dragon Sphere X, when Elrieza dukes it out with Joku? Who will prevail victorious? Will Elrieza and her flatulent farts and a lack of intellect be able to destroy Joku? Or will Joku do an attack so diabolic that it will make Elrieza 'bite the dust'?  
  
Episode 7  
  
On this episode of Dragon Sphere X, Joku is in a diabolic situation, a guided flatulence is heading right toward him! But suddenly, Terricolo comes in and risks his life to get the heat seeking fart out of Joku's range, and into his!  
  
"Terricolo, NOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. What a perfect way for Joku's best friend to die. By my own farts. Ha, ha, ha!"  
  
"NOOOO," and with a heroic act, Joku did a kamehameha dump that thwarted the evil flatulence.  
  
"No, how could a kamehameha dump attack destroy my fart, well you aren't as weak as you look. Hyper. Beam. ASS!"  
  
"Terricolo, look out," said Joku.  
  
With a major energy loss, Terricolo used his strongest and most diabolically deadly attack! The. um. kamehameha thingamabob!  
  
"No, I will not be defeated by the little, puny farts! Nooo!"  
  
"Remember, Elreiza, we are here to defeat the evil mofo's like you and you're bodacious group. So die Elreiza, and remember, when we're laughing, we're laughing at you not with you. So rest in.. (Long pause) PIECES!"  
  
"Wait, I must tell you something before I die."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"WAZZ UP!?"  
  
"Oh, god. Why does everybody have to say that? First the ghetto, now Elreiza. Die, Elreiza, DIE!"  
  
And with a final blerific blast, Terricolo and Joku each used a Kamehameha attack at the same time and they hit Elreiza so hard that it squeezed out all her farts, the source of her powers.  
  
"The world is now safe," said Joku. "But damn, it smells like shit around here!"  
  
"Ugg, Joku, you better get the popery," said Terricolo.  
  
Will Joku and Terricolo be able to get rid of the rancid smell? Is this the end of the saga, or will something unimaginably stomach churningly terrible happen?  
  
Dragon Sphere X  
  
The saga is over,  
  
And we are awaiting the next.  
  
Joku will always be remembered for his heroic acts  
  
And so has Terricolo.  
  
Dragon Sphere X  
  
If you can read this you don't need glasses 


	3. The attack of the Carobora Sisters

Attack of the Carobora Sisters  
  
On the next action-packed conclusion of Lizard's Ball Yyyyy, the y-warriors were just recovering from the last battle, when the Carobora sisters attacked! "Ha, ha, ha, biatch. We're here to avenge our lord and savior Elreiza. Now you will pay for what you have done!?" "Oh, really?" "Um, Joku, I think that it would be smart not to piss them off." "You have mocked the Carobora Sisters! Now you will pay! Carobora two, power up to super monkey to the third power! While you're powering up, I will have some fun." What does the evil canivous Carobora sister mean by. 'Fun'? Have Joku and Terricolo met their match? See on the next cantankerous conclusion of Lizard's Ball Y!  
  
While the Carobora sister was powering up, the other started floating in the air and saying something under her breath.. "My sister always gets to power up first, why!?" "Carabora sis. 1, its because you told me to power up!" "Oh."  
  
Joku! We need to power up too, common!" ::synchronized power up:: What will happen on the next episode of Lizard's Ball Y? Will Joku be strong enough to battle? Will Terricolo? Will these episodes stop being so short? See next time on Lizard's ball y!  
  
As Carobora was charging up to have a little 'fun' with them, she raised her hand and started to fire a beam. "Joku, look out! There's a beam heading right toward you!" "Really? Where?" "Right behind you, don't you want to dodge it?" "Yeah, I guess." "Then RUN IDIOT, RUN!" As the beam zooms right into Joku, we wonder if he will dodge it. Will Joku be able to dodge the gargantuan giga-blast? Or will Terricolo once again save Joku from a dreadful death? See next time on Lizard's Sphere Y!  
  
In the nick of time, Joku uses a Barraging Bodacious ball attack that hit the pathetic Carobora sister to the ground! For the beam, Terricolo used a normal beam to thwart it into another direction. "God damnit, I always am the one to get pinned you will pay for that," Said the pinned sister. "And how will you do that, you scrawny piece of crap?" Said Terricolo. "Like this!" What will the Carobora sister do that she is so confident it will stop Terricolo and Joku in their tracks? Will Joku and Terricolo ever stop getting themselves into trouble? See the action pack conclusion of Lizard's Ball Yyyyy!  
  
As Carobora one laughs maniacally at Terricolo and Joku, Carobora two is busy powering up. "Ha, ha, ha bitch, what are you going to do now. I have my full potential energy balls, called. the full potential energy balls, Ha, Ha, Ha!" "Terricolo? Would you like to do the honors?" "Yeah, sure." "Okay, go ahead." "Yeah.. I think I might... KICK YOUR ASS BITCH!!!!"  
  
"What? Noooooo (breath) oooooooooo!" Terricillo and Joku both lifted up into the air, charging Kamehameha wave and the Terricillo's Super kick-ass-ken ball. Will these two attacks be able to smite the evil AND sinister sisters? Or will the sisters be able to defeat Terricillo and Joku? Will I stop making these episodes end at the good part? We'll see next time. on Lizard's Ball Y!  
  
Today on Lizard's Ball Y, we are awaiting the action packed explosion of Carobora one getting pummeled by Terricillo and Joku's Kamehameha attack! "You'll never destroy me with puny-ahhhhhhhhh!" "Eat that, bitch," said Joku, with a smirk on his face. "Man, she was one annoying bitch," said Terricolo with a sign of annoyance on his face. "We took that overgrown piece of shit out!" "Wait. aren't we forgetting something?" "Um. Oh yeah, Carobora two! God damn it! I'm getting sick of this shit!" Next time on Lizard's Ball Y, will Terricillo and Joku stop cursing? Will they manage to defeat Carobora two before she powers up to super monkey to the third power? Will Joku and Terricillo be able to power up to Super Kong-fu level 10? Did I make this episode any longer.Nope still short!  
  
This time on Lizard's Ball Y, Terricolo and Joku have an all out battle with Carobora sister two. The only problem being that they are not as strong as she is. After powering up while Terricillo and Joku were fighting and thwarting her sister. She was at the level of super monkey to the third power! But Joku and Terricillo have no worries! For they are getting ready to power up to Super Kong-fu level 10! "I don't think you're strong enough to defeat me," Said, Carobora two. "NO! I think it's you who isn't strong enough for US, Carobora..Y0o0ou bitch!" said Joku in a heroic, yet annoying fashion. "Yeah, because Joku and I have one more trick up our sleeves," said Terricillo, with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Oh, Really then tell me what is your 'Little Trick'." Carobora two mocked. What will happen on the next episode of Lizard's Ball Y? What is Terricillo and Joku's trick? Will it be enough to defeat this BITCH.FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON LIZARD'S BALL YYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
  
On this episode, Terricillo fired a bodacious beam of power, but moved it right before it hit the evil Carobora sister, and Joku tricked her and attacked from behind. "Ha, you thought Terricillo was going to fire at you, and while you were trying to prepare for that, Joku did a kick ass kamehameha beam in your face!" "Noooo, I can't be defeated! No!" "Time to die, bitch!" Will this tricky attack be able to destroy the Evil ken evil sister to hell, or will Carobora two be able to thwart it? BOOOOM, smolder, smolder. :: On the ground that Carobora sister was sitting, there was a pile of dust and two eyes. "Ha, we beat that piece of crap," said Joku. Guess the stupid bitch couldn't dodge it. Well, the end. 


End file.
